One and Only
by theoryacid
Summary: All they needed was a chance to prove that they're the only one who can walk the mile. Or how Beck and Jade find their way back to each other. Beck/Jade/Ryder


Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a Victorious (Bade) fic. Usually, I just write for k-pop fandoms but it's time I branch out. Anyway, Bade is my Victorious OTP and basically one of the main reasons why I even watch the show. Now I'm trying not to freak out over the new Tori Goes Platinum promo and the potential Bori kiss. Gag! I just need to have faith in Dan. Wise man's last words. Ha!

This story takes place after TWC and through what I think (hope) will happen for TGP and eventual Bade reunion. Now I'll just shut up and get to the story.

* * *

After her break-up with Beck, Jade wasn't sure how she felt. She did miss him, a lot. Especially at night. She hated sleeping alone. And it was definitely an adjustment, sleeping in her own queen sized bed, getting all the space she wanted, instead of fighting for the blanket in Beck's cramped bed. Not that she'll ever admit it to herself, she actually preferred the tiny, Beck-filled bed compared to her empty one.

And it was even more difficult when she sees him at school. It was a weird situation, being friends and _only_ friends with him. It was an awkward adjustment at first, especially for their friends. But after Cat's whining about how she missed Jade at the lunch table and even Tori's begging, _she was a good begger afterall, _Jade found herself sitting across from one Beck Oliver.

It was a tentative agreement at first. Jade had made it very clear to Tori and Cat that the moment she felt the urge to leave, she would. They had agreed, just glad that the goth girl had agreed to sit with them in the first place.

"So this is nice right?" Tori said, awkwardly trying to ease the tension. Cat giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. It is. It's nice weather and all that…chizz." Andre added, trying to help Tori out, earning a grateful smile from her.

"Right." Tori continued. "And we're all here together, eating lunch in this nice weather. Just all of us together."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Shut it Vega."

"And shutting up." Tori replied, not wanting to drive Jade away. So the rest of the lunch the gang ate in complete silence.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." Jade stood up, gathering the container containing her salad and grabbed her bag.

"No Jade. Don't leave." Cat said, holding onto her hands.

"Yeah come on Jade. Just stay!" Pleads from the rest of her friends rang out.

"Come on. Why do you guys even want me here anyway?"

"Because we're your friends." Cat explained. "We missed you. And we don't want you to eat lunch all by yourself."

"NO!" Jade yelled out, just wanting to get far away from the table as possible.

"Jade stay." The table went silence at the voice of Beck. Eyes flashed from Beck to Jade, waiting for something to happen. "Stay." He said again.

Jade just scoffed and grabbed her bag and walked away. This time, she got to be the one to leave him behind.

* * *

Jade was not expecting Beck, of all people, to ask her to stay. She _definitely_ was not expecting to run smack dab into someone in the empty hallways.

"Damn it!" She screamed, as the contents of her bag spilled out onto the floor. "Watch where the hell you're going!"

"It takes two people to collide, not just one. I'm pretty sure you're at fault too."

Jade stopped trying to collect her belongings to glare at the guy who dared run into her and then have the balls to blame her. Her blue icy glare landed on Ryder Daniel, smirking.

"That glare isn't going to work on me. I'm not like Sinjin, Jade." He smirked, picking up her wallet and handing it back to her.

"Shut it _Daniels_!" She said his name with disdain, grabbing her wallet with force. "It's all your stupid fault!"

"I thought we established that it was both of our faults. Or maybe it was fate."

"Don't make me puke Daniels. I'm well aware of your player reputation." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm well aware of your scary one. Yet I'm still here, talking to you instead of staying away like people warned me to." Ryder smiled.

"Am I supposed to thank you for that? What? The great Ryder Daniels decides to give Jade West the time of the day. I should just be grateful for that huh?"

"Whoa calm down girl. I'm just saying I'm not scared of you like the rest of the school."

"You should be." Jade warned, picking up her favorite pair of scissors and playing with it right in front of Ryder's face.

"You're into scissors? Cool. I'm more of a knife man myself." Ryder said, taking out an army knife from his jeans. "Genuine swiss army knife."

Jade's eyes widened in awe. "Wow, that looks exactly like the one from…"

"You got it. you are looking at the knife that they featured on the Knifing." Ryder explained, proud.

"That is like my second favorite movie. After The Scissoring of course."

Ryder smiled. "Wanna touch it?"

Jade was about to reply when the school bell rang out, signifying the end of lunch. The empty hallways now filled with students, trying to get to their next class.

"Maybe after school then." Ryder said, putting the knife back into his jeans.

Jade nodded.

"See you around Jade West." Ryder smirked, before turning around and walking away. After taking a couple of steps, he turned back around and this time smiling at Jade, who was watching. She rolled her eyes at his obvious player move and walked away, a hint of smile on her face.

* * *

"What do you want Vega?" Jade asked, annoyed after finding Tori hanging around her locker after school.

"Jade, I know that lunch went…"

"Awkaward, horrible, painful and not the good kind?" Jade interrupted as she opened her locker to shove her books in.

"Right. But we should try again you know. We're going to Nozu's tonight. You should come." Tori asked hesistantly.

Jade glared at Tori. "You really think that after the lunch fiasco today, I would put myself through that again at dinner?"

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad."

"It won' be that bad." Jade mocked in her Tori-voice. "That's what you said about lunch. And look how that turned out."

"Jjjjaadee." Tori whined. "You want me to beg. Cuz I'll beg."

Jade groaned. "Save it Vega. Besides I already have plans for tonight." She lied.

"You do?" Tori asked, with doubt in her voice. "What?"

"None of your business." Jade snapped. "Just because I haven't gotten the urge to rip off your hair doesn't mean we're friends and it doesn't give you the right to ask me about my business."

Tori was about to respond when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Jade." Both girls turned their head to find Ryder, his eyes on Jade.

"Ryder." Tori said coldly.

Ryder turned his gaze from Jade to Tori for a second. "Oh hey Tori. Listen Jade, it's after school and I thought now you can touch my…."

"See Vega. I told you I had plans for tonight."

"Your plan is with Ryder?" Tori asked, anger and disbelief mixed in her voice. "Come on Jade. You know what happened with me and Ryder. He's a player and a liar and a user."

"Thanks Tori." Ryder replied. "I'm standing right here."

"What? Is there another assignment and you need Jade's help cause you have no talent of your own?"

Ryder laughed. "Calm down princess. I'm just interested in Jade."

"Ok, I'm over this conversation." Jade interrupted. "Let's go Ryder."

"But…you…Jade…" Tori stuttered, not wanting Jade to leave with Ryder. "Jade…"

"Bye Tori." Jade smirked, slamming her locker shut and walking away with Ryder in tow. Tori growled to herself, not understanding what the hell just happened.

* * *

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ryder asked Jade as soon as they were out of Tori's earshot.

"Nothing. I just needed an excuse to turn Tori down."

"So you were just using me?" Ryder asked in feigning hurt. "I'm hurt."

Jade rolled her eyes and smirked. "How does it feel now to be used instead of being the user?"

"Not good I must say. But seriously I've changed." Ryder revealed. "After Tori, I took a hard look at myself and realized that I need to change."

"Rriight. I so believe you."

"Believe me or not. I have."

"Ok whatever. I got to go." Jade was about leave when Ryder grabbed her wrist.

"NEVER TOUCH ME!" Jade freed herself from Ryder, her eyes set in a cold glare but Ryder seemed unaffected. Instead, he seemed almost amused.

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven."

"How the hell do you even know where I live?"

"This is the part where you tell me." Ryder smiled.

"And if I don't?" Jade challenged, curious and amused.

"I can always scare Sinjin into telling me." Ryder said. "Tonight seven. Be ready." Ryder said before walking away. Jade stared at the retreating figure, not sure of how she was feeling.

'_Anything has got to be better than hanging out with Tori and Beck.' _

* * *

"What makes green tea green?" Cat asked, taking another sip of her iced green tea. The group, minus Jade, was sitting at a table in Nozu's.

"Oh it's ancient Japanese secret." Tori explained. The others nodded in slight understanding.

"Yum. This rocking crunchy roll is so good." Tori said, "you guys want to try some?"

"Sure." Andre replied, taking a piece.

"Don't mind if I do." Robbie said, putting the sushi in his mouth as Cat did the same, giggling a thanks to Tori.

"Beck, you don't want some?" Tori asked the long-haired boy who had been quiet, even by Beck's standards, tonight.

He shook his head. "I'm full."

"But you barely ate like four pieces of sushi. How can you be full by four pieces of sushi?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"I'm just not that hungry." Beck shrugged. The gang looked at him, worried. It seems like lately Beck hasn't been hungry a lot and it definitely wasn't like Beck to have a small appetite. They all wondered if it has anything to do with a certain girl.

"All right. All right." The announcer's voice rang out. "How's everyone tonight? Nozu's Karaoke Competition is about to start so if anyone out there has a brave soul and a good voice, come on up here and show your stuff."

"Phooey." Cat whined, her face showing sadness.

"What's wrong lil'Red?" Andre said, wondering why Cat was suddenly down.

"Karaoke reminds me of Jade. I wish she was here."

An uncomfortable silence covered the table and all eyes went to Beck who had his head down low.

"Yeah me too." Robbie chimed in. "She was always the best at Karaoke."

"Why isn't she here again?" Andre asked Tori. "You told her about tonight right?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah I did but she was she had plans tonight…" Tori replied slowly.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Beck asked, trying not to appear too interested.

"Oh you know, just regular plans." Tori smiled, wanting desperately to change the topic.

"Who with?" Cat asked. "I mean all of her friends are here, aren't we? I'm her best friend and I'm here and Andre is here."

Tori groaned. "I really don't want to say."

"Why?" Cat asked curious about Jade's plans. As her best friend, Cat felt like she deserved to know. "Is it someone we know?"

Beck was trying to stay aloof but inside he seriously wanted to know why Jade wasn't there tonight. He knew that lunch was less than enjoyable to say the least but really he didn't mind. Having her in his near vicinity, surrounded by awkwardness or not, was a thousand time better than not having her in his life at all. He just had to make sure that the fact that he's still in love with her wouldn't be quite so obvious.

"It's…..Ryder." Tori revealed, earning shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Ryder? As in Ryder Daniels?" Andre shouted. "That player who used you so he can pass a class? That Ryder?"

Beck swallowed, holding in his anger, shock and hurt. Jade was going out with Ryder? How in the hell was that possible. Didn't Jade hate him? Wasn't she the one who first told Tori about how naïve Tori was for trusting Ryder?

"What? I thought Jade hated him and found him not trustworthy because he's all hot and good looking?" Robbie voiced Beck's thoughts.

"I don't know. I was inviting her to dinner after school when Ryder came up to her and told her that she could now touch his….something." Tori explained.

"WHAT?" Beck shouted, unable to hold his anger in any longer. "Touch what?"

Tori laughed uncomfortably. "I don't know. I really shouldn't have said anything."

"No it's fine." Beck replied, running his hands through his hair. "Jade and I are over. She's allowed to do whatever she wants."

The others nodded in understanding, but not really believing Beck. But they left it alone, because Beck was Beck and it was highly unlikely that he was going to show any emotions of what he's really feeling inside.

End of chapter 1. What do you guys think? Review please! Btw, are any of you guys in k-pop? I'm always curious lol.


End file.
